


Finger Lickin' Good

by lvs2read



Category: Firefly
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Slash, Smut, old fic is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvs2read/pseuds/lvs2read
Summary: Mal can't resist Simon's fingers.
Relationships: Malcolm Reynolds/Simon Tam
Kudos: 7
Collections: Porn Battle VI (The Undiscovered Country)





	Finger Lickin' Good

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted in 2008 for the Porn Battle VI prompt 'Mal/Simon, fingers'. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

* * *

**Finger Lickin' Good**

Simon sat on the couch in the common room, reading, his fingers splayed on his knee, moving only to turn the page, or to run idly along the open edge of his collar, oblivious to the ship around him. He looked up, startled, when Mal sat down in front of him and slid his book out of his suddenly slack grasp. Before he could say a word, Mal's finger was on his mouth, shushing him. He kept quiet, though he did raise a questioning eyebrow. Mal just looked at him with a rather devilish smile then brought Simon's hand to his mouth, his tongue slipping out to swirl over the pad of Simon's index finger before closing his lips around it and sucking gently.

Simon couldn't restrain the low moan that reverberated in his throat as Mal's tongue and lips worked over his finger, the wet heat and soft suction tugging at the pit of his stomach, his cock hardening at the scrape of teeth, his eyes drifting shut, helpless to resist the press of Mal's finger against his mouth, opening his lips to that pressure and sucking greedily on Mal's finger - as if it were Mal's cock filling his mouth instead of his rough, callused finger.

When Mal's lips closed around a second finger, the groan that echoed in his ears came from deep in his chest. He reached out with his free hand, a fleeting awareness of Mal's cock hard and straining under his fingers before Mal captured them, twining their fingers together, his thumb stroking over Simon's palm as Simon swirled his tongue over the calluses on Mal's second finger - remembering the feel of those calluses on his chest, tweaking his nipples, sliding down his stomach until Mal's fingers wrapped around his cock.

Right now, there was nothing more he wanted than to repeat that scenario, but he couldn't talk, could barely think, with Mal's fingers sliding in and out of his mouth, with Mal's lips moving over his fingers like they moved on his cock, slow and wet and oh, so hot. He sucked harder on Mal's fingers and forced his eyes open to meet Mal's heated gaze with a passionate one of his own.

Mal licked a path up his hand as his fingers slipped from Mal's mouth, and then Mal's voice was whispering in his ear, low and guttural, "What say we take this somewhere private and put those fingers to good use."

He let Mal's fingers fall from his mouth, turning his head to nibble at Mal's jaw, his own voice desperate with need, "My room. Closer."

Mal was still smiling that devilish smile, and Simon trying to kiss it off slowed them down some on the way to his room, but they finally stumbled their way inside, closing the door firmly behind them. Simon wasted no time in reclaiming Mal's mouth, his fingers deftly working the buttons of Mal's clothing as Mal pulled and tugged at his, the slow seduction of moments ago replaced by frenzied desire until they stood, naked, in front of each other - chests heaving, eyes blazing, cocks rubbing together when they met for another passionate kiss, fingers clutching shoulders, biceps, hips, ass, wherever they found a hold.

The gasp Simon gave at the first touch of their cocks against each other was as nothing compared to the one that escaped his lips when Mal's fingers finally wrapped around his cock. As his hips thrust into the steady rhythm of Mal's hand, he had the presence of mind to return the favor, breaking away from their kiss to thump his head on Mal's shoulder, the heat sizzling through him burning the synapses of his brain one by one, leaving him mindless to anything but the glide of Mal's cock under his fingers, the rub of Mal's thumb over the head of his own, the need building higher and higher, lust overwhelming as he came, sucking hard on Mal's neck to keep from shouting, his fingers suddenly slick with come as Mal climaxed with a low moan and one final thrust into his hand.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Simon pulled back in Mal's embrace just far enough to look up at him and smile. "What brought that on?"

As Mal brought Simon's fingers to his lips, Simon watched, mesmerized, feeling the desire well up again when Mal began licking his fingers clean. "Your hands, or more rightly your fingers. They're damned appealing. Might even say they're finger lickin' good."

* * *


End file.
